Amur Tiger
The 'Amur Tiger '(Panthera tigris altaica), also known as the '''Siberian, Ussuri, Russian, Far Eastern, '''or '''Korean Tiger '''is a tiger subspecies inhabiting mainly the Sikhote Alin mountain region with a small population in southwest Primorye Province in the Russian Far East. It is also recognized as the national animal of South Korea. The Siberian tiger once ranged throughout all of Korea, north-eastern China, Russian Far East, and Eastern Mongolia. In 2005, there were 331–393 adult and subadult Amur tigers in this region, with a breeding adult population of about 250 individuals. The population had been stable for more than a decade due to intensive conservation efforts, but partial surveys conducted after 2005 indicate that the Russian tiger population was declining. By 2015, the Siberian tiger population had increased to 480–540 individuals in the Russian Far East, including 100 cubs. A more detailed census revealed a total population of 562 wild Siberian tigers in Russia. Roles *It played Gigantosaurus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) *It played Carnotaurus in Northeastern Asian Animal * It played Grizzly Bear in Brother Tiger (Samwei1234 Version) *It played Wolf Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy *It played Kilokahn in Super Beast Samurai Syber Squad *It played Rex in We're Back! A Siberian Animal's Story *It played Ipad in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery ZT1 - Siberian Tiger.png All Creatures Big and Small Tigers.png Jaredthetiger.jpg Kalla.PNG|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Amur Tiger.jpg Siberian-tiger-ztuac.png G017_Amur_Tiger_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Siberean_Tiger.png Stanley Tiger.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Star meets Tiger.png Vitaly the Tiger.jpg|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Screenshot Tiger.png Lars and the Tiger.jpeg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg Tiger, Siberian.jpg Cuphead ocs tarza by suckaysuamigos200-dc99xyz (2).png 8153EB7A-BF88-4DFD-9F60-0AFABEC19C91.jpeg Star meets Amur Tiger.png Stanley-charades-animals.png Tsits-tiger-mim.jpg Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Zootopia Tigers.png siberian-tiger-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) F0B250D1-23AE-4D77-A4AD-D7ECB05D8BA7.jpeg Tiger-fmafafe.jpg Tiger 2014-09-15 001 top desktop.jpg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg Tiger-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) Tiger in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Killing-bites-0511.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) 73E5927E-2F8B-4D0E-B2CC-37DC0C0A5E6C.jpeg 458C8C4C-3C19-4745-BD2F-951C9ED397CC.jpeg Toledo Zoo Tiger.png Columbus Zoo Tiger.png 2B57921A-A48E-4167-A07D-73A56B675658.jpeg PerformapalSalutiger-MP16-EN-C-1E.png|Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V (2014 - 2016) DuckTales 2017 Tigers.jpg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg Kappa Mikey Tiger.png Circus Tiger.jpg Siberian_TigerOriginal.png|Kemono Friends (2015) D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png The Legend of Thunder.png Kukui Incineroar.png Pandas adventures tiger.png No1200px-059Arcanine.png Tiger, Bengal (Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends).jpg Schleich tiger.jpg Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg SiberianTiger&Taiga.jpg African Lion vs. Siberian Tiger by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Megafauna Mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Snow animals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Beast Boy as a Tiger.png Tiger narina.jpg KcPscAl.png Brookfield Zoo Tiger.png Blank Park Zoo Tiger.png Little Polar Bear Tigers.jpg SML Tiger.png Denver Zoo Siberian Tiger.png Louisville Zoo Siberian Tiger.png Books 3D8621E8-3469-456D-AACD-A231446339AD.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 22C5B725-B5BD-4D93-9C7C-6A41F854DE2E.jpeg 8438DA36-938D-4581-97E3-10716536F74E.jpeg CBB35744-1D6A-413E-8453-3E4FF2344A90.jpeg 3D101D7C-0922-4BBD-9E9A-9139A9B2B81A.jpeg 0B14F79E-F8BA-48B0-A95E-443424F4F26E.jpeg See Also * Tiger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Megafauna Category:Arthur Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:X.Tink.Shun Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:National Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Safari LTD Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Apex Predators Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cuphead Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Panda's Great Adventure Animals Category:Red Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tigers Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Popular Species Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Six Flags Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Erie Zoo Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals